


Fluffy, but Dangerous

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [29]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, blanket thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You stole his one source of warmth, so he decided to steal all of Chaldea's in return
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Fluffy, but Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pile of Blankets

Cu suffered during the winter, especially when his chaotic Master and significant other kept stealing his cape. He wore it for a reason, and no, it wasn’t just for decoration. He wore it to protect himself from the cold, and also to keep his back (slightly) protected. And yet, every winter he finds that his cape is often stolen by you, as you bundled yourself up in his cape and several layers of blankets.

But this year? This year he doesn’t care. You can take his cape all you want, because this time around he’s going to be prepared. He’s been casually taking clean blankets from the laundry room despite the fact that his room already had plenty. But he took them anyways, it was his last line of defense, and quite frankly the blankets weren’t large enough for someone of his stature anyways, so this was all he could do to ensure that he’d be warm when winter hits.

Now, did he expect you to figure it out? No, but did he care that you did? No. 

He stared at you defiantly from beneath the pile of blankets, and honestly the only thing visible was his eyes at that point. You blinked, holding his cape in one hand, and you softly asked, “Do you still need this?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head, and you softly asked, “Are you  _ that _ cold?”

There was some movement within the blankets and Cu’s mouth appeared. He was clearly scowling at you from beneath the fluff and cushy fabrics, and he muttered, “I am, and it doesn’t help that  **somebody** stole my cape.”

You laughed at him, and quite frankly that may not have been the best decision. But considering how he had bundled himself up into a pile of blankets made it quite obvious that it was perfectly fine to do so. He was just a sitting pile of fluff. A low growl is evident and you quickly toss his cape at him. It lands unceremoniously on top of his head and he muttered, “What is this for?”

“Payment!”

“Payment?” Cu shifted around until the cape fell over his back and lumped up somewhere by his tail. He glanced around and didn’t see you in sight, but he knew you didn’t leave the room yet.  _ Is she planning on sneaking up on me? _ Cu tensed up, his guard immediately up, but he was still prone to danger. His line of vision was severely limited to what was in front of him and nothing more than that. He frowned and suddenly felt a chilly hand creep onto his face. 

He regrets everything at that moment. He flinched and startled, and quite frankly nearly knocked over everything on the bed. He’s flipped you over onto your back, and trapped you between his body and the bed. 

“Oh.”

“How many times are you going to test me, [Name]?” Cu growled. You glanced at your hands that were being pinned down and you smiled, “As much as I want, after all, I  _ am _ your Master.”

He rolled his eyes and brought his face closer. You can see the sharp canines in his mouth and his voice was husky as he lowly growled, “You should know your place then,  _ Master _ . For when you’re in  **my** domain,  _ you _ are the servant here.” He slowly let go of your wrists, but only to pull you in towards him. He viciously grabbed the blankets and lobbed them onto their bodies and he mumbled, “Now sleep, if you make any noise I’ll silence you myself.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, now shut up,” he grumbled as he took your lips for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
